DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): EMT proposes to test the feasibility of developing and implementing a series of Web-based training modules for prevention practitioners. Research has shown that prevention program effectiveness is strongly correlated with adequate training, but many prevention programs lack adequate training due to a host of barriers, such as cost, logistical constraints, and the generally inefficient nature of existing prevention training methods. Web-based learning offers the potential to alleviate many of these barriers because of its accessibility, low cost, learning efficiency, and convenience. Our goal for Phase I is to determine the viability of Web-based prevention training by 1) developing a Web-based course prototype for two instructor led prevention training modules, 2) testing the prototype with prevention program staff, and 3) conducting a large telephone survey of the field to better understand the feasibility of Web-based prevention training at local prevention settings. The long-term objectives for Phase II are to design and develop the rich diversity of training materials developed at EMT into an interactive Web-based curriculum that can be accessed by prevention practitioners across the country. In addition, we plan to expand our target base to include other settings where prevention training can positively affect the lives of youth, such as schools.